Question: What is the least common multiple of 9 and 27? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(9, 27) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 9 and 27. We know that 9 x 27 (or 243) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 27 until we find a number divisible by 9. 27, So, 27 is the least common multiple of 9 and 27.